Tres son multitud
by The impertinent unicorn
Summary: Tal vez yo no era exactamente lo que se dice un "hombre divertido", pero me gustaba mi vida así como era, tranquila. Pero un día la tragedia toco mi puerta. –Pequeña idiota, tú eres veneno puro- (UA)
1. El mocoso

**Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen** , solo los uso con el fin de entretener a mis lectores y no busco (no creo lograr u.u) que los personajes sean exactamente a los originales, como dije solo los uso con el fin de entretener. **Disfruten su lectura.**

 **.**

 **Saga – Travesías de un amor intolerante**

 **.**

 **Libro III**

 **Tres son multitud**

 **.**

 **Capítulo I - El mocoso**

 **.**

Y cuando menos te lo esperas, cuando crees que todo va en el sentido equivocado, que tu vida, programada en cada mínimo detalle está naufragando... de repente, sucede - Perdona si te llamo amor

.

A mí, personalmente, no me gustan los niños. Son odiosos, fastidiosos, lloriquean todo el tiempo, y lo más importante de todo: siempre están sucios. Andan todo el día con el caramelo pegado en la cara, el moco escurrido y la baba hasta el cuello. Nunca he querido tener hijos, detesto a los niños, los deteste ayer, los detesto hoy y los detestare mañana. Por eso cuando encontré a este niño fuera de mi oficina decidí ignorarlo e irme, pero el mocoso no paraba de llorar, parecía triste y a veces, solo a veces hago buenas acciones. Así que me acerque a él, me hinque a su lado e intente llamar su atención.

-Hey, tu- Dije en voz alta, situándome a su lado. El niño media menos de un metro, en uno de sus puños sujetaba con fuerza un pequeño dije en forma de tiara y con su otro puño intentaba limpiarse las pequeñas lágrimas que se le escapaban de los ojos.- Hey, niño- Dije de nuevo y por fin obtuve su atención. Inmediatamente paro de llorar y volteo a verme, sus ojos eran una extraña mezcla de verde con azul, y a causa del llanto, también rojo. Me miro con gran curiosidad por largo tiempo, su rostro mostraba la completa inocencia de un infante, no podía tener más de 4 años. Después de un par de minutos me empecé a sentir incómodo y también empecé a arrepentirme de haberme acercado a él.

-¿Qué pasa, pequeño, estas perdido?- Dije en un intento por distraer su mirada de mí y funciono, no tan rápido como esperaba, pero lo hizo. El pequeño giro su cabeza y empezó a mirar a su alrededor, se paró en puntillas para mirar mejor y después de un largo rato de observar volvió a mirarme.

-No, no estoy perdido- Se veía completamente sereno al decir estas palabras, lo cual me sorprendió- Se muy bien donde estoy-

-¿Entonces por qué lloras?- Ahora realmente estaba curioso por saber de ese niño. No me considero una persona curiosa, ni entrometida, pero tenía que admitir que encontrar a un niño llorando solo a media acera no es normal.

-Mi madre me ha dicho que no hable con extraños- Dijo mostrando toda la seriedad posible y justo después me dio la espalda, cruzándose de brazos.

¿Era en serio? ¿Ese mocoso iba a ignorarme? Aunque, pensándolo bien, tenía razón, no debería estar hablando con extraños. Pero aun así, ¡Yo solo trataba de ayudar!

-Bueno, tu madre es una mujer muy sabia- Podría haberme ido y dejado a ese mocoso solo en la calle, que alguien más lo ayudara. Pero quien lo encuentra se lo queda, o en este caso, lo ayuda. Además, que tal si la siguiente persona que se lo encontraba era un depravado. Eso sí sería terrible, incluso para mí.

-Ya lo sé, daaa, por eso es mi madre- Fue entonces cuando volvió a mirarme. Sin duda este niño era un engreído.

-Bien, ¿Vas a decirme porque lloras?-Lo mire, e intente parecer lo más amigable que pude. Me miro indeciso, apretó los labios meditando, pero finalmente decidió confiar en mí.

-Lloro porque estoy molesto, ¡estoy muy enojado!-Esto último lo grito con todas sus fuerzas, y empezó a lanzar golpes al aire.

-Tranquilo campeón-Dije dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.- ¿Por qué hay tanta furia dentro de ti?

-Es por culpa de mi padre- Su voz sonó con tanto rencor que realmente me sorprendí. –Es un idiota, quiere separarme de mi mamá- Apretó sus puños con fuerza y sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.- Por eso vine a buscar a un abogado que me recomendó mi compañero de clase Marco, pero me mintió, aquí no hay ningún abogado-

-Bueno, pues hoy es tu día de suerte, yo soy abogado- Me miro y sus ojos brillaron. Poco a poco su sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se lanzó a mi cuello. Me dio un fuerte abrazo.

Esta situación era completamente extraña para mí, mi experiencia en niños era de cero y tener a un mocoso colgado a mi cuello no era precisamente lo mejor que me había pasado en el día. La verdadera incógnita aquí era ¿por qué un niño sale a buscar un abogado? ¿Por qué un niño le recomendaría a otro niño un abogado? ¿Qué saben los niños de abogados?

-¡Te encontré!, ¡Te encontré!, ¡Te encontré!- Grito una y otra vez, empezó a saltar sin soltar mi cuello. Se separó un poco de mi para mirarme y coloco sus manos en mis mejillas. -¿Usted estudio Abogadologia?-

-Pues sí, algo así- Tome sus manos y las aleje de mi rostro. Se sentían pegajosas.

-Entonces usted puede ayudarme. Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger y quiero contratarlo- Sonrió y me extendió la mano esperando que yo se la tomara. ¿De dónde había salido este niño? Creo que esta vez fui yo el que se quedó mirando al niño largo rato.

-Mi nombre es Levi y voy a estar muy complacido de hacer un trato contigo- Estreche su mano y le sonreí. Hace mucho tiempo alguien no me parecía así de interesante y claro que no lo iba a dejar ir así nada más.

.

.

.

-Así que dime pequeño, ¿Dónde está tu madre?- Habíamos entrado a mi oficina, y le había dicho a mi secretaria Petra que no me pasara ninguna llamada, en pocas palabras que no me interrumpiera. El niño estaba sentado al otro lado de mi escritorio y una silla que le quedaba muy grande. Por la ventana se colaban pequeños rayos de luz del atardecer y se reflejaban en su cara. Lo hacían ver inocente, lo hacían ver más pequeño de lo que probablemente era.

-No me llamo pequeño, mi nombre es Eren, E-R-E-N – Deletreo su nombre y me miro como si fuera un estúpido. –No sé dónde está mi madre, probablemente trabajando. Ella no sabe que estoy aquí-Esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

-¿Y ella dónde cree que estas?-

-Ella cree que estoy jugando con mi amigo Marco. Pero nos hemos escapado de su casa para venir a buscar al abogado-

-¿Y dónde está tu amigo Marco?-

-Se regresó a su casa porque tuvo miedo, es un cobarde-

-¿No crees que deberíamos avisarle a tu madre que estas aquí? Ya se está haciendo tarde, seguro estará muy preocupada por ti-

-Tal vez, no lo sé, creo que si-

-¿Sabes dónde puedo localizar a tu madre, un teléfono, una dirección, algo?-

-¿Y yo que voy a saber? Mi madre es la que se encarga de esas cosas, yo solo voy a donde ella va y solo me quedo donde ella me dice. Yo no sé nada de números. Yo sé de colores, formas y olores, así es como nunca me pierdo.-

-¿Entonces, podrías llegar a tu casa desde aquí?-Me parecía curiosa toda la situación, me parecía curioso, y a decir verdad algo tonto, este niño.

-Claro que sí, mi casa está pasando a través del lago, dando vuelta en la esquina que huele bonito, pasando las tres casas blancas y el buzón con peces amarillos, justo ahí das vuelta donde está el árbol triste y al final de la calle esta mi casa. Es color gris y da mucho miedo.-

-¿Y crees que puedas guiarme hasta ahí?-

-¡Sí!, yo podría llevarlo a mi casa y así usted ayudaría a mi madre- Se levantó de golpe de la silla y me miro a través del escritorio mostrando toda su ilusión. ¿Cómo podría decirle que no a algo así?

-Bueno, entonces muéstrame el camino- Ambos, el niño y yo, salimos a la calle en plena tarde de verano rumbo a un destino que para mí era incierto, pero que para aquel niño parecía la solución a todos sus problemas. Me tomo de la mano y me mostro una amplia sonrisa, para después arrastrarme por media cuidad hasta donde nos esperaba la realidad.

.

"Te voy a dar un consejo antes que nada: no te enamores nunca, porque duele; duele aquí donde la gente dice que tenemos el corazón"- Juan Rulfo.

.

¡Hola, pequeños e introvertidos unicornios bebés! ¿Cómo están en este día tan reluciente?

La verdad no sabía si subir esta historia o esperar hasta que la tuviera más avanzada, pero como pueden ver no me pude esperar.

Espero que les guste, disfrútenla, tal vez el primer capítulo me haya quedado algo aburrido, ¿pero ustedes que dicen, la continuo?

¡Nos leemos luego! Besitos.

 **Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía que se me pudo haber escapado. Disculpen las molestias.**


	2. La madre

**Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen (el champagne Louis Roederer Cristal tampoco me pertenece)** , solo los uso con el fin de entretener a mis lectores y no busco (no creo lograr u.u) que los personajes sean exactamente a los originales, como dije solo los uso con el fin de entretener. **Disfruten su lectura.**

 **.**

 **Saga – Travesías de un amor intolerante**

 **.**

 **Libro III**

 **Tres son multitud**

 **.**

 **Capitulo II – La madre**

.

"Con la paciencia de quien ha aprendido a vivir con el corazón destrozado, esperó su regreso."- Laini taylor

.

-¿Seguro que es aquí?- Voltee a ver a al pequeño y el asintió con la cabeza. La casa frente a mi tenía un estilo victoriano, antiguo, pero elegante, tenía una gran enredadera cubriendo una parte de la fachada, eso le daba un toque de vida a la descuidada casa. Seguramente esta era un casa hecha al gusto, probablemente el dueño era alguien muy caprichoso, o excéntrico, o ambas. Mire a Eren durante algunos segundos, no estaba muy seguro de que este fuera el lugar donde viviera una familia, estaría muy sorprendido de que alguien viviera aquí.

Justo cuando me había dispuesto a tocar la puerta Eren se me adelanto, se estampo contra la puerta, elevo sus dos puños y empezó a golpear la puerta una y otra vez mientras gritaba "mamá". La reacción de niño me saco una bien disimulada risa, la cual desapareció por completo cuando la puerta fue abierta y vi a la persona que estaba del otro lado. Mi risa se desvaneció y estoy casi seguro que en su lugar apareció mi cara de estúpido que no usaba desde que estaba en la universidad.

A mis 32 años bien vividos, había pocas cosas que me impresionaran. Bueno, aunque a veces me impresionara lo bien que sabía mi café, lo caro que se vendía el champagne Louis Roederer Cristal del 2005, el largo tráfico que se formaba a las 3 de la tarde y a veces, solo a veces me impresionaban las personas, cosa que hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba. Hasta hoy.

Durante un leve instante nuestro ojos se juntaron, los de ella grises y los míos no recuerdo, que idiota. Ella era demasiado joven para ser madre de cualquier infante que yo conociera, tendría tal vez entre 16 o 20 años, o quien sabe, en estos tiempos uno nunca termina de estar seguro. Abrí la boca para disculparme por tocar la puerta equivocada. Pero de nuevo Eren se me adelanto, corrió y abrazo sus piernas, ella quito la vista de mis ojos y volteo hacia abajo algo sorprendida.

-¿Eren? Pero…pero, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Estás bien?- Se arrodillo frente a él y empezó a despeinar su cabello para después abrazarlo. - ¿Quién es usted?- Volteó a verme esperando una respuesta.

-Mi nombre es Levi, soy abogado y me encontré a su hijo fuera de mi despacho- Sus ojos se abrieron lo más grande que pudieron, separo a Eren de su pecho y lo miro incrédula.

\- ¿Qué hacías tu solo en la calle? ¿Por qué tu tío Jean te dejo salir solo? ¿Qué pasó?-

-El tío Jean no sabe que me fui, me salí de la casa mientras el hacía un aperitivo, Marco y salimos a buscar a un abogado, y lo encontré - El niño sonreía con satisfacción, él había logrado su cometido.

-¿Qué, un abogado? ¿Dónde está Marco? ¿Qué paso con él?- Pregunto desesperada.

-Marco regreso a su casa, ¡ya! Deja de cuestionarme- Se separó de su madre y la miro con reproche- Contrate a un abogado para ti, deberías estar feliz-

-¿Qué hiciste que?- De nuevo me miro de arriba abajo y me ofreció una mirada de disculpa- Lo siento mucho- Susurro.- Gracias por traerlo-

-No se preocupe- ¿Debería decirle señora? No lo creo- Su hijo es un niño realmente especial y es muy inteligente, además, creo que podría haber llegado el solo a su casa-

-Eren, lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal, fue muy peligroso, ¿Qué si te hubiera pasado algo? Tienes que prometerme que no lo volverás a hacer- Eren y su madre se vieron durante largos segundos y yo empecé a sentirme incomodo, yo sobraba en la escena del reencuentro familiar, era un vil intruso.

-Te lo prometo, pero déjame contratar a esta abogado, confió en el- Dijo Eren después de un largo rato en silencio, haciendo pucheros.

-Creo que debería irme, se está haciendo tarde- Decidí intervenir, no quería lucir como un desesperado que soborna niños para que me contraten.

-No, por favor quédate a cenar, Levi- Me dijo Eren tomándome de la mano, se giró para ver a su madre e intentar convencerla- Por favor, mami, el me ayudo a regresar- Bueno, yo tampoco podría negarme a algo así.

.

.

.

Y pues sí, así fue como terminé sentado en medio de aquella amplia sala esperando a que sirvieran la cena, tenía que admitir que era incomodo, y era más incómodo porque yo no podía ayudar en nada. Aunque no soy bueno en la cocina a veces creo que es más pertinente ayudar que quedarme sentado sin hacer nada. Ni siquiera sé porque acepte quedarme.

La sala, en comparación con el exterior, estaba bien conservada. Las paredes tenían un bonito color verde olivo en ellas, lo que contrastaba perfectamente con los muebles de caoba oscuros. A mi derecha había un gran ventanal que daba hacia el patio trasero que dejaba ver un hermoso jardín lleno de pequeñas flores azules.

-¿Te gusta?- Escuche que decía una voz a mis espaldas. Me gire y vi a la madre de Eren recargada en el marco de la puerta, se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había estaba viendo el jardín.

-Tiene una casa muy hermosa- Soltó una pequeña risa de burla y se acercó a mí, se paró a mi lado, cruzo los brazos y se dispuso a contemplar el jardín, mientras yo la contemplaba a ella. Era bonita, tenía la piel blanca y era muy pálida, su cabello era corto, hasta los hombros y tan negro como el cielo nocturno. Su cuerpo no era exactamente un 90, 60, 90, pero si me preguntan a mí, y espero que no lo hagan, que buen cuelo hay ahí.

-Gracias por cuidar a Eren y traerlo de vuelta, es un niño algo inquieto y aun no se da cuenta de los peligros que hay afuera. Eren no es muy bueno haciendo amigos, pero por alguno razón usted le cae muy bien, no ha parado de habla de usted, lo increíble que es su oficina y lo inteligente que es-Hizo un pausa y volteo a verme- Pero cual sea la razón por la que mi hijo haya decidido confiar ciegamente en usted, pero yo no puedo hacer lo mismo, así que lo vigilare de cerca y no poder evitar dudar de usted, y le ruego que sea comprensivo, y lo suficiente educado para que después de terminar la cena, se retire-

-Está bien, entiendo completamente su preocupación y no voy a pedirle que confié en mí, pero por favor, despreocúpese, no soy ningún ladrón, violador y mucho menos un pedófilo, por lo tanto su familia puede estar tranquila- Tengo que admitir que por nada del mundo me esperaba algo así, aunque tenía razón, la comprendía, toda la situación se me antojaba muy extraña.

-Eso es justo lo que diría un pedófilo- Sonrió y camino hasta la puerta- Por cierto, la cena esta lista-

.

.

.

-Levi, me recuerdas a mi padre- Después de que Eren dijera eso su madre casi se ahoga con las alcaparras y puede que yo sintiera un sudor algo frio. ¿No había dicho que su padre era un idiota? ¿Era un idiota yo también?

-Así, ¿por qué?-Dije mirándolo entretenido

-Porque ambos tienen esa cara de "no quiero comer brócoli", y ambos parecen muy tenebrosos.-Toco mi cara y apretó un poco mi frente.

-Querrás decir imponentes, ambos parecen imponentes- Dijo su madre sin pensarlo mucho-Lo siento-Se disculpó y desvió su mirada. ¿Enserio tengo cara de "no quiero comer brócoli"?

-Sí, eso es, ambos parecen impotentes- No pude evitar soltar un carcajada, pequeño inocente, cuando menos me di cuenta su madre también se reía, y Eren también se reía un tanto nervioso por no entender que dé nos reíamos.

-Creo que es algo tarde, debería irme-Dije después de calmarme un poco.

-Lo acompañamos a la puerta- Dijo Eren entusiasmado. Los tres nos paramos de nuestras sillas y nos dirigimos a la puerta.

-Fue una velada muy placentera, gracias por invitarme señora…- Dije a la espera de que me dijera su nombre.

-No hay de que, gracias a usted por aceptar la invitación de quedarse- Bueno, creo que hoy no abra nombre.

-¿Cuándo volverás, Levi? Aún tenemos asustos laborales que tratar-El pequeño se abrazó a mi pierna.

-¿Querrás decir asuntos?- Lo corregí y revolví su cabellera- Tal vez nos veamos pronto- Le sonreí y abandone la casa, dejando atrás a esa extraña familia y preguntándome si volvería a ver a ese pequeño.

.

-La vida tiene que ser algo más que solo amor, tiene que haber algo más que hacer además de la terrible espera del amor verdadero. La vida debe de tratarse de otra cosa, debe vivirse sin tener que esperar a alguien más, debe ser suficiente con nosotros mismos para que podamos ser felices- Amor se escribe con precaución.

.

¡Hola, pequeños e introvertidos unicornios bebés! ¿Cómo están el día de hoy? Espero que bien. Lamento haberlos hecho esperar dos semanas para el siguiente capítulo, pero estuve hasta la madre de tarea y también me enferme, lo que me dejo más tarea :C

Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo, disfrútenlo mucho, lo escribí con mi corazón. Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron review, me gustaron mucho, prometo responderles a todos.

¡Nos leemos luego! Besitos.

 **Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía que se me pudo haber escapado. Disculpen las molestias.**


	3. Tragos amargos

**Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen** , solo los uso con el fin de entretener a mis lectores y no busco (no creo lograr u.u) que los personajes sean exactamente a los originales, como dije solo los uso con el fin de entretener. **Disfruten su lectura.**

 **.**

 **Saga – Travesías de un amor intolerante**

 **.**

 **Libro III**

 **Tres son multitud**

 **.**

 **Capitulo III – Tragos amargos**

.

"Cuando sientas deseos de criticar a alguien, recuerda que no todo el mundo ha tenido las mismas oportunidades que tú tuviste" - Francis Scott Fitzgerald

.

La luz amarillenta que iluminaba el lugar hacia ver todo más irreal, como un bar de los años 40s. El olor a alcohol me llegaba hasta los huesos y se hundía hasta mi cerebro, el triste sonido de la vieja música jazz proveniente del, aún más viejo, reproductor de música me hacía querer cerrar los ojos y relajarme por un rato al compás del saxofón, pero la situación no era para nada relajante. Me encontraba sentado frente aquella pretenciosa adolescente, sosteniendo varios cubos de hielo, envueltos en un trozo de tela contra mi mejilla derecha. Me dolía horrores, pero no iba a demostrarlo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –dije justo después de beber de golpe todo mi trago de tequila. Estaba furioso, y después de lo que había pasado no era para menos.

-Mikasa- dijo seriamente, no se atrevía a mirarme. Viéndola de ese modo parecía una pequeña niña regañada.

-y dime, ¿tienes la edad suficiente para estar en un lugar así?- Volví a cuestionarla, más para saciar mi curiosidad que porque estuviera preocupado por ella. Vestida así, con todo ese maquillaje se veía mucho mayor, aunque no dejaba de tener un aire infantil. Tenía puesto un entallado vestido azul marino que resaltaba sus curvas a la perfección, y si lo pensaba bien también tenía buenas tetas. El cabello lo llevaba suelto, pero había rizado un poco las puntas, lo que le daba más volumen. Sus ojos grises lucían más profundos con el delineador negro, y sus labios guindas se veían increíblemente apetecibles.

-Tengo 18, no soy mayor de edad pero tengo la edad suficiente para entrar a un lugar así, aunque no debería consumir alcohol- Esta vez sí me miró, supongo que esperaba ver mi reacción de asombro al revelarme su edad, pero supe mantener mi expresión de siempre, aunque si estaba sorprendido por lo joven que era, 18 y un hijo de entr años –Lo tuve a los 14 – la mire sorprendido, en cierta forma había adivinado lo que estaba pensando –Se lo que estás pensando, todos piensan lo mismo. Me embaracé a los 14, tuve a Eren a la misma edad, ahora tengo 18 y un hijo de 4 años, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber, ese es el fin de la historia, así que ahórrate cualquier mirada lastimosa o prejuiciosa-

-Y aquel idiota, ¿quién era?- No estaba seguro de si lanzar más preguntas al aire era la mejor estrategia, pero si conseguía cualquier respuesta, aunque fuera mínima ya era ganancia.

-Eso no te importa- dijo secamente, esquivo mi mirada y pude jurar que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Es hora de que la presione.

-¿No crees que tengo derecho a saber quién es el tipo que me golpeo? Que me golpeo por salvarte- Me miró por unos segundos, soltó un quejido y torció los labios.

-Es el padre de Eren-

-¿Y dejas que todas tus parejas te usen de pivote? –

-Él no es mi pareja- Soltó esas palabras como si fueran veneno – El me sigue a todos lados, viene a mi trabajo, me espera afuera de mi casa, de todos lados. Solo está buscando una oportunidad para que me equivoque y pueda quitarme a Eren-

\- ¿Es por eso que Eren buscaba un abogado el otro día? -

-Sí, y si Bertolt se hubiera enterado de que el niño salió solo a la calle no sé qué hubiera pasado, bueno sí sé, me lo hubiera quitado-

\- ¿Pero, por qué no has puesto una orden de alejamiento en su contra? El tipo te golpea, te insulta, e intentó besarte en contra de tu voluntad, eso también cuenta como violación-Me miro con una expresión que no me dejo muy en claro que sentía, miedo, enojo, confusión, fue difícil suponer, pero supongo que al final solo me estaba viendo como si yo fuera un idiota.

-Levi, yo no tengo oportunidad de ganar un juicio contra él. No tengo dinero para contratar un abogado, y él es uno de los hombres más ricos de la ciudad. Aunque quisiera no podría ganarle, nunca-

-Yo podría ayudare- Me ofrecí caballerosamente, pero ella negó con la cabeza y antes de que empezara a hablar la interrumpí- No tienes que pagarme nada, lo haré por Eren, el me buscó y me pidió que fuera su abogado, así que lo haré. Además, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de que tu noviecito me golpeo- Me miro molesta, y después bajó la cabeza.

-Gracias-

-Tendrás que contarme toda la historia, y también debes dejar de frecuentar lugares de este tipo- Señalé el bar, esperando que entendiera que este no era un lugar apropiado.

-No puedo hacer eso, aquí trabajo, es el único en el que me quisieron contratar siendo madre soltera, además no realizó ningún tipo de trabajo denigrante, solo soy mesera-

-Sí, puede que sí, pero un juez no lo verá así. Te aconsejo que empieces a buscar otro lugar, si necesitas que te ayude puedo pedirle a alguno de mis amigos que te de un trabajo, solo necesito que me digas que nivel escolar tienes para poder…-

-Eso no es necesario, no quiero que me consiga otro trabajo, con ser mi abogado es suficiente-Me interrumpió, esa mujer era terca, y eso tal vez complicaría mucho las cosas.

-Si queremos ganar el caso, tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga, tomar mis consejos, y contarme todo, absolutamente todo, lo que pasó, lo que esté pasando y lo que crees que pueda pasar-

-No me gusta que me den ordenes-Me contestó tajante.

-Tal vez no te gusta que te digan que hacer, pero supongo que te gusta tener a tu hijo contigo, ¿Me equivoco?, no, no lo hago, así que es tu decisión si quieres aceptar mi propuesta, o no. Pero te aseguro que nadie te hará una oferta tan tentadora como esta-

-Tampoco me gusta que me tengan lastima o consideraciones especiales, no me gusta tu actitud y no me gustas tú-Esta mujer es tan desesperante, si es así todo el tiempo ahora entiendo porque su pareja la dijo, está acabando con mi paciencia.

-No me importa si te agrado, no estoy haciendo esto por ti niña estúpida, lo hago por Eren-

\- Ay Dios mío, eres uno de esos hombres pedófilos, es por eso que estas tan interesado en acercarte a mi hijo. Vete, vete de aquí-Se levantó de la mesa y apuntó hacia la puerta.

-Tranquilízate- Levante la mano con la que no estaba sosteniendo la bolsa de hielo intentando calmar su ira, estaba empezando a llamar la atención de las otras mesas, y el hombre que atendía la barra no dejaba de vernos a la espera de que algo ocurriera para sacarme a patadas- No soy un pedófilo, solo soy un huérfano que pasó toda su infancia en un orfanato, y no quisiera que le pasara lo mismo a Eren, esos lugares son horribles, Mikasa- Me miro más tranquila y se sentó de nuevo.

-Prométeme que no hay otra razón oculta para ayudarnos. Porque sabes, si algo he aprendido los últimos cuatro años de mi vida es que nadie hace las cosas sin esperar algo a cambio, como te dije no puedo darte dinero, ni tampoco voy a hacerte ningún tipo de favor sexual, ni a disfrazarme de lolita para que me tomes fotos para tu colección-

-Te dije que no iba a cobrarte ni pedirte nada, así que puedes estar tranquila. Y, por último, no soy un pedófilo, ¿entiendes? Así que deja de decir cosas por ese estilo, no le hacen bien a mi imagen-

-En este momento nada le hace bien a tu imagen- Señaló mi apariencia y fue cuando me di cuenta de que mi ropa estaba sucia y rota. Inmediatamente empecé a sentir desesperación, un hormigueo en la planta de los pies y comezón detrás del cuello. Me sentí sucio, tenía que ir a darme un baño lo más pronto posible.

-Tengo que irme, hablamos sobre esto otro día- Dije mientras miraba mi reloj de muñeca, el cual estaba estrellado, fingiendo que se me había hecho tarde para algo. Me levanté de la silla y me di la vuelta.

-Espera, Levi- Mikasa me detuvo, y giré un poco para ver qué era lo que quería- Olvidas tu pañuelo-Apuntó hacía mi lado de la mesa y ahí estaba, el pañuelo blanco de algodón, lo tomé rápidamente.

-Gracias-Respondí y volví a girarme para irme, pero me detuvo de nuevo-

\- ¿Cómo vas a contactarme? -

-Sé dónde vives- Le cerré un ojo y finalmente me fui, dejando atrás a aquella niña en un mundo que parecía completamente de adultos, sola. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí que tenía cierta responsabilidad con ella, no podía dejarla ahí, trabajando en ese bar de mala muerte, con el peligro de que ese chico volviera a buscarla de nuevo y esta vez si pudiera hacerle daño. Me detuve cuando llegué a mi automóvil y lo pensé por un momento. No sé si fue porque finalmente había alcanzado la madurez o algo por el estilo, pero pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer era regresar y llevarla a su casa. Pero no lo hice, mi necesidad de limpieza fue mayor.

Subí al automóvil y me alejé conduciendo, perdiéndome entre la luz de la luna.

.

-Nadie te hará daño nunca, hijo. Estoy aquí para protegerte. Por eso nací antes que tú y mis huesos se endurecieron antes que los tuyos- JR

.

¡Hola, pequeños e introvertidos unicornios bebés! La verdad no sé cómo darles la cara, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el capítulo anterior, y la verdad es que prácticamente ya lo tenía escrito, solo faltaban unos detalles que aplace mucho tiempo. Lo siento mucho de verdad, tampoco espero que alguien siga leyendo esto, pero si a alguien le quedaron ganas de saber que pasó aquí está el tercer capítulo. Así que este capítulo va para ti, que me has esperado tanto tiempo.

Gracias


End file.
